Secrets
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: After watching his lovers Harry leaves with secrets he never told them. Along with leaving his lovers Harry finds out that he was actually born a girl by the name of Eternity Dawn Rose Potter... (Female Harry) Jerks.. Draco and Severus... Nice Regulus... Uncle... Regulus... Not dead Sirius...
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

Hi do not own Stay With me by Sam Smith, but I do own the names Eternity, Dawn, and Rose, so enjoy this story….

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
>But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man<br>These nights never seem to go to plan  
>I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?<p>

Harry Potter watched as his two lovers Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy had cuddled after they had just made love not even noticing they were hurting their third lover. Something deep down inside of Harry made him want to just go inside him and his lover's room and scream obscenities at them both on how they did not ask if he wanted to be a part of their intimate tryst.

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<p>

Harry had felt tears gather in his eyes as the tears started to block his vision. Instead of going in to confront his lovers he decided to go into a guest room they had just in case one of Harry or Draco's friends decided to stop by and spend the night over.

Why am I so emotional?  
>No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control<br>And deep down I know this never works  
>But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt<p>

Inside of the guest room where Harry lay he had put a hand over his stomach knowing he was going to have to tell his loves at some time he was pregnant, but he could see Severus sneering saying to him," You know the deal Potter either you get rid of the child or Draco and I are leaving you."

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<p>

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<p>

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
>'Cause you're all I need<br>This ain't love, it's clear to see  
>But darling, stay with me<p>

Finally deciding and coming up with a conclusion Harry got up from the bed he waited until Draco and Severus had left to go work so he could pack in peace. A few hours later Harry had all of his bags packed and ready to leave. He sighed and flooed to one of the house that he had set up.

Months Later…

A few months pass and Harry receives a package in the mail from Gringotts which was addressed to him from his parents. Filled with curiosity Harry opens the packages and reads the note that is addressed to him from his father James Potter and his mother Lilly Potter.

To: Harry James Potter From: James Charlus Potter

Dear Harry,

If you have received this letter it means that your mother and I are no longer living. First things first, I am proud to call you my heir because the moment you were born you became the reason why I wanted to be a father. My son do your old man proud and live your life if Snivellus and Malfoy owww damn it Lilly that hurt uhm proud. I James Charlus Potter leave with you:

5000, 0000 galleons

9000,000 knuts

(All the Potter money)

Love,

James Potter

P.S. Harry son I forgot to tell you there was a music box that has been a part of the Potter family for many generations which was given to any of the female Potters. It now belongs to you until you have a daughter my sweet boy.

To: Harry James Potter From: Lilly Potter

Dear Harry,

If you have received this letter it means your father and I are no longer living. Harry my sweet baby boy I want you to know that your father and I loved you very much baby. Honey in my family there was an inheritance that you will soon be receiving. In my family Harry the person who ever is pregnant will revert back into who they really were when they were born. Sweetie please don't get upset when you read a part of this letter? Well here goes, you weren't really a boy when you were born you see, in actual reality you were born a girl. Harry I am so sorry if you get upset, I am probably sure if your father and I were alive you would be angry with both me and your father. Baby I didn't mean for you to find out so late, but we had a feeling that if we had died we wanted you to know that you were actually born a girl. If you were wondering what your name would have been there is an envelope in the care package you had received where that is actually your real birth certificate and name and biological information. Sweetheart I know you are probably upset but please forgive both your father and I. We love you both. Baby I am leaving with you all of my parents money and heirlooms. Sweetie I also want you to know that you have a little bit of goddess, angel, and farie, and fae blood in you.

With all my love and Heart love,

Lilly Potter (your mum)

Just after Harry read the letter he felt dizzy and fainted. While he was unconscious his form was changing back to his original form which was a female. By the time Harry had woken back up he got up and walked to a mirror to see if anything had changed. The teen was right the teen had changed. The teen had changed into a girl but was calm and looked at herself with curiosity. The female peered at herself in the mirror and reached out to touch her reflection and let out a cute giggle and found the envelope attached to the inside of the box carefully opened the letter and saw the birth certificate, which had her name which was Eternity Dawn Rose Potter. The female loved her name and hugged her birth certificate to her chest and smiled beautifully which brought out her delicate features such as her high cheek bones, and her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes Being Made

Eternity got up from off the floor and walked upstairs to shower. After her shower Eternity found a sundress. The sundress was white and the color seemed to make Eternity glow that enhanced her beauty even more. She then put on some sandals and walked back downstairs and on her way out the door to go to Gringotts. Once she was at Gringotts she spoke with Griphook and went about her way to the shopping center to pick out some more clothes. By the time she was done shopping the soon to be mother left and went home to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3: Siri?

An hour later the soon to be mother woke up from her nap and decided to take a bath. She turned on the bath water and added some bubbles and lit candles to create a comfortable atmosphere for her to relax in while she took a bath. After some time Eternity watched the tub fill up with water and smelling in the scent of her bath water which permeated the air with the scent being Gardenias. While she was in the bath the soon to be mother washed up and got out the tub to get dress to go into the muggle world. After changing her clothes Eternity pulled on her shoes and made her way to the front door and opened coming face to face with Sirius.

The young woman said," Siri is that you?" The grim smiled and said," Who are you and how did you know that was my name?" She said to her godfather," Because your mother Walburga named you that and you have a younger brother by the name of Regulus who pretended to be a death eater when in reality he was a spy for the order." The grim said," Who are you?" Eternity said," I used to be Harry Potter." Sirius said," Prove to me you were once Harry Potter." The female said," Back in your sixth year when you went to Hogwarts you, my father, and Peter Pettigrew stayed with Remus on a full moon to ease Remus' pain of the full moon, and not only that but your animagus form is a grim, dad's is a stag, Peter's a rat and Remus's was a wolf." The man said," Harry by merlin it is you." Once she heard that confirmation she jumped in her godfather's arms crying with tears of joy knowing that her godfather was still alive. About 5 minutes later Sirius said," Oh pup what have you been up to?" Eternity said," Oh nothing Siri other than the fact that I am pregnant by Severus and Draco and I left them because Severus would have not wanted children." The grim was pissed off and said," Those gits are going to have a angry pissed off grim chase after their asses for pregnating my pup."


End file.
